One Friday Night
by DaydreamerII
Summary: The girls get the boys..please read and review


S - Shayera/Hawkgirl

D - Diana/ Wonder Woman

L - Lois Lane

B - Bruce/batman

J - John/Green lantern

JZ - Jonn Jon'zz/Martian man hunter

C - Clark/Superman

W - Wally/Flash

The ( ) means mentally

One Friday night……

S - "Has anyone seen the boys tonight?"

L - " they are taking Clark out for his bachelor party. I think they are trying to drink each other under the table."

D " Wait? All of them?"

L- "yes him too."

D - "ladies I say we should teach them a lesson, this is what we are going to do." they come up with a plan.

D - ("Jonn can you hear me?")

JZ - ( "what's wrong Diana?")

D - ( "we are wanting to do something, care to be apart of it?")she gives him a mental picture.

JZ -( " that would fun")

Lois put on a red wig and a short dress. Shayera put on a brunette wig and wore tight pants and a half shirt. Diana put on a blond wig and wore a mini skirt with fish net hose.

S- "lets go have fun with the boys."

They arrived at the club and saw the boys instantly. They grabbed a table near them.

J- "You know Clark, (hic) I am glad you are finally getting married."

C - " what is that John?"

B - " I think John is saying (hic) is saying ummm yeah you need to go get some nookie."

C - "what makes you think I am not?"

B - laughs "you are a damn boy scout." takes another drink.

W - "man gget a load of those chicksss , I think I am drinking too much (hic) oh well who cares, Barkeep give me another."

They girls are laughing.

S - "this is hilarious."

D - " lets entice the guys ladies."

L - "no sweat,"

Diana gets up and dances on the dance floor. Shay and Lois decide to arm wrestle.

Clark, John and Wally gather around the girls and watch them arm wrestle.

W - "hey ladies I'll give a kisss (hic ) to the winner."

J - " I bet on the brunette."

C - " no way the redhead will win."

S - "what do we get when one of us wins?"

J " you get a dance with me if you can handle I mean wait no yes that right handle me."

C - (hic) I'll …(falls in her lap)

C "oh heck just name it Red."

W - on your mark, get set, stop (laughs) I mean go baby go."

Shayera winks at Lois.

Lois wins.

L - "now for my prize, how about if you are my slave tonight?"

C - "ok, I think I can do that, what am I doing here again?" (hic)

L - "come and follow me now slave"

Meanwhile…..

Diana is dancing away enticingly with a few gentlemen. Bruce comes up to them.

B - "go away boys let a real man show you how to handle this blonde bombshell."

D - " and you consider yourself a real man?"

B - (hic) You will see for yourself tonight."

D - "very sure of yourself aren't you?

B - "when you're the best there is no denying it."

D - "you sure you don't think that just because you are drunk?"

B - "believe me doll, I cannot only dance circles around you but you will be (hic) begging me to take you home."

D - "is that a fact?"

B - "don't you know who I am ?"

D - "a drunk man?"

B " I am Bruce Wayne , the infamous that's right baby the infamous millionaire playboy."

D - "oh goodness me I am in the graces of a celebrity."

They start to dance.

Lois takes Clark onto the dance floor and gets very flirty with him. He flirts back while trying to balance himself. She decides to take him home.

Shayera starts to arm wrestle John and he won 2 and she won 2,

S - "if you win you get to buy me a drink, if I win you get to buy me a drink." (giggle)

J - " that seems fair heyyyyyyy your trying to trick me" (hic)

S - "scared?"

J - "Should I be?"

S - "lets do this little man."

J - "bring it on sister!"

Shayera win and he orders another round.

Bruce is dancing very close to Diana. She could feel his breath on her neck. It started to tickle. She looked up at him and he lowered his lips to hers. For a minute she kissed him back but pulled away quickly.

D - (oh hera, I' taking advantage of a man who would not do that normally, I cant do this anymore.)

B- " too much for you darlin?"

D - " I … I got to go." at that she ran out of the club in tears.

B - stares at her and couldn't process what happened. He calls Alfred on his phone to come pick him up and He leaves the club.

The next morning……

C - "where am I ?"

L - "you are with me handsome." she still was wearing the red wig.

C - (face goes white) " Oh no what did I do ?"

L - "well If you can' remember last night I am not going to tell you."

C - " you don't understand, I am getting married today and she is going to kill me."

L - "just forget her and be with me handsome."

C - "I will not do that to her, I love her."

L - " Good and don't you ever forget it." she laughs and pulls off the wig.

C- "Lois that was a very mean trick but I will forgive you if you will marry me."

L - " sorry honey I couldn't resist and silly we are getting married."

C - " yes I know I just wanted to hear you say it again."

C - "one sec Lois, what is it Jonn? Sure we will be there."

C - "Lois, Jonn wants us at the watch tower, he asked for both of us to be there."

They get ready to leave.

Shayera decides enough is enough

S - "I told you little man you couldn't beat me."

J - "what are you talking about Shay, I …"

S - "in arm wrestling."

J - "I never tried you , if memories serves me I played a brunette last night. Dang this headache. I swear I will never drink again."

S - (reaches out and gets the wig from behind her back and puts it on. " did she look like this?"

J - " I believe so, But how did you waitttttttttt Shayera you are one evil hawk."

S - " I beat the great John" she yells and starts to run to get away from him.

J (starts to chase her when Jonn calls them over the intercom to hurry finishing getting things ready for their pre wedding party they were doing for Lois and Clark.) " this is not over yet Red."

S - she just laughs.

Batman was in his bed. Trying to get over the headache when Alfred came in. " sorry Master Bruce but master Jonn has called and said the party will start in a few minutes."

B - " Thank you Alfred"

A - " you okay sir?" pours him some coffee.

B - " I am not sure of what I did last night Alfred, I seem to recall a blonde and her running away crying after I kissed her."

A - " you do seem to have that affect sir."

B " funny old man, is my suit ready?"

A " But of course sir ."

B - " thanks again Alfred, You are the best."

A - "naturally master Bruce."

Bruce gets in his uniform and zips up to the watch tower.

Diana was getting ready to head to the hall to finish the decorations. She decided not to worry about last night that Bruce was drunk and wouldn't remember so it was no need to. She still didn't feel liker her cheery self but she put that aside at least for a moment.

They just finished getting every thing ready when the happy couple arrived. " Surprise" they all said.

Then the party started . There was dancing, and cake and the whole shebang.

Bruce noticed that Diana was not smiling. He didn't like that at all.

B - "Princess are you not feeling well?"

D - " I am ok, I just need to get something to drink is all."

B -( knows something was wrong when she didn't protest to being called princess.)

D - "excuse me for a minute please Bruce."

B - he watches her and sees that she leaves the party. So he follows her to her room.

D - (cries)

B - "what is it Princess?"

D - "oh Batman you shouldn't have followed me, I just have to get over something is all."

B - "Diana"

D - "please Bruce I… " (cries even more)

B - "Diana tell me"

D - "we wanted to have fun with you boys so we got into costume so you wouldn't figure out who we were and we seduced you guys. I was the blonde you danced with Bruce, I tricked you into kissing me. You were drunk and I took advantage, I am so sorry…"

B - he stays quiet.

D ( she starts to run away when he grabs her arm)

B - "Diana do you not think I knew what I was doing?"

D " you were Drunk Bruce you didn't know much."

B - " you don't think that I could recognize your beautiful blue eyes or your long slender legs or even most important that smile that makes my heart jump?"

D - " I… I…I still took advantage of you."

B - " Diana I recognize you off the bat, remember I know your dance moves."

D - " you were arrogant."

B - " I figured if you play so could I." smiles at her.

D - " I made you kiss me." (tears start to flow again)

B- " Diana I wanted to kiss you , know that you didn't make me."

D - " but why?"

B - " I ughhh I am not good at this " (takes a deep sigh) " I like you a lot."

D - (smiles) " I like you a lot too."

B " so what do you say we get back to the party and finish that dance."

D - " I would love that."

B - " oh and Diana get rid of the blonde wig, I like you the way you are."

D (smiles)

The end.


End file.
